Fullmetal Alphabet Drabbles
by Clover-chan
Summary: Drabbles written to prompts of letters of the alphabet. YaoiShonenai, RoyEd, various ratings inquire inside. Enjoy!
1. Alphabet Drabble Prelude: MUST READ!

Title: Alphabet Drabbles

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Warnings: A mixture of ratings throughout the chapters, so read the warnings before each chapter if you don't want to read something.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N: This idea was definetly inspired by my one friend. Her and a friend of her's started writing these Harry Potter ficlets using prompts that they had discussed, in the pattern of the alphabet. She decided I should try it and I'm taking her advice. It was a lot of fun coming up with prompts to different letters! I hope you guys enjoy all my hard (_yeah right!_)work.

P/S: OMGZ, TO ALL MY READERS! I'M SO SORRY AND I'M NOT DEAD! I've had the largest writer's block known to man and I feel so guilty for not offering anything to you in months. I've written these drabbles ages ago but didn't post them because I wanted to write the whole alphabet before posting anything. But it might be even a longer period of absense til the next time I come up with anything new so, I say to HELL WITH IT! I'm going to post them anyway. I hope you can forgive me!! TT


	2. A is for Apples

**A is for " Apples"**

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Warnings: PG-16

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Fullemetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N: This one was a little too much fun to write. When I first heard of these alphabet drabbles the first word that came to me was apples. And this scene played out in my head and I was done for...XD

X X X X X

Coal black eyes shot up at the moist, crunch of a sound that entered the office. Fullmetal had waltzed in from the headquarter's cafeteria, a shiny, red apple bouncing in his palm, half of it already eaten. A small whimper escaped the dark-haired man's lips at his vision wrapped in red. Playful, brazen gold eyes raked the older man's hungered form and a slick smile spread across those delectable lips.

Roy watched as the younger man brought the apple to his lips and a small, pink tongue snaked out of that sassy mouth. It grazed across the surface of the fruit, teasing the Colonel in it's wake, before the little devil bit into the apple with a resounding crunch. A moan issued from Edward's parted lips as he tilted is head back, a rivulet of nectar dripping down his chin and travelling south over the young man's adam's apple.

Roy's eyes darkened and fell half mast as he felt himself harden at his younger lover's torturous display. Edward mewled in pleasure, trying his damnest to make the Colonel squirm and succeeded as Roy jerked in his leather back chair, trying _his_ damnest not to reach down and touch himself. But the glamour was shattered as the older man's more prominent hunger was voiced.

"..._grrrrrooooowwwwllll..."_

Roy flushed bright pink and groaned as he slumped over his paperwork covered desk.

Ed raised an eyebrow but offered no sympathy. " That's what you get for not doing your homework."

" I didn't think she was serious about taking my lunch hour away!" Roy whined and gestured to the clock, knowing that the cafeteria would close in fifteen minutes and he hadn't had anything to eat today but half a donut this morning.

Edward sauntered over to the Colonel's desk and rested his elbows on the edge, staring Roy in the eyes as seriously as he could without bursting out laughing at the pout the older man had on his face.

Then in all seriousness, the blonde tossed the starving Colonel his half-eaten apple. The man bit into it greedily and nearly fell to his knees in gratitude but decided to save his appreciation for later as he was a powerful Colonel in the military and it wouldn't do if some were to witness his kneeling. He had to retain _some_ dignity, it was bad enough Hawkeye had him this whipped.

Then, in equal seriousness, Edward stole Havoc's chair and began to forge Roy's signature. The dark-haired man almost wept in joy at this vision.

The blonde alchemist had the decency to blush as he continued to sign several papers. " Well, if you don't get it done, Hawkeye will take away our " recess" too."

X X X X X


	3. B is for Boyfriend

**B is for "Boyfriend"**

Pairing : Roy x Ed

Warnings : PG-16, mostly for language.

Disclaimer : I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N : I had a few prompts for this letter and I started on one. It was going,(not good, not bad) and then it turned angsty on me! Yikes! For this particular series of fics, I wanted each one to be happy! Fluffy, funny or otherwise! No angst. This one went much better.

X X X X X

Their relationship was mostly based on an "arrangement" as Ed would put it. Roy often thought of the way Edward would put their relationship into words. Arrangement? That was such a cold word but it did define the way they would occasionally have sex for no other reason then a mutual attraction and stress relief. Roy just wished sometimes they were a bit more than "fuck buddies" (another eloquent word Edward used). Not that Roy was lonely, far from it as Edward kept his bed warm nearly everynight. The older male just wished they could have a romantic relationship so that they could both enjoy the intimacy that feeling could bring to their situation.

Roy quite enjoyed romantism but he feared all that would be wasted on Edward anyway. Not the effort but quite literally the rest of it. Flowers, poems, candlelight, bubblebaths, going to dinner then a movie, walks in the park or holding hands but the young alchemist just waved it off as "flowery bullshit". Not that the older alchemist didn't enjoy all the activities they did together. He enjoyed them quite **a lot**.

Currently, the Colonel had the younger alchemist on his back on his tan, leather sofa. The living room hadn't seen much action in a while so Roy appreciated the change of scenery, plus, he had to really change those sheets after their little whipped cream escepede last night. Roy's tongue slid across Edward's slightly parted lips and his broad hands stroked down a muscular chest to the boy's belt. Ed twitched against him and moaned. Roy took this as a signal and started to undo the heavy belt. He smiled into the kiss and continued his minstrations, but a flesh hand pushed at his hand and an intracite automail hand pushed at his shoulder. Roy drew back in confusion and stared at the blonde.

Edward pushed his bangs out of his flushed face and gave Roy a guilty look, clearly knowing himself he had an explaination to make. He slid out from under Roy and rested his head on his elbow, golden eyes averted and his flesh hand worrying the leather of the couch between them.

" What's wrong Ed?" Roy asked, quite geniuenely confused and concerned about his lover. As Edward gathered his courage, Roy sat properly next to him, black eyes on him. " Are you not feeling well tonight?"

" No, it's not that." Ed mumbled, not knowing how to quite voice what he was feeling. The boy looked at Roy and dropped his gaze again. Roy slid closer and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder, careful of his hair. He rubbed Edward's arm and with his other hand, guided the younger man's face to his.

" Then what is it? You know you can tell me, Ed," Roy murmured to him and kissed his lips gently. Roy was shocked as Ed surged against him, flesh hand clenching the fabric of his shirt gently and clumsily returning the soft kiss, trembling in the dark-haired man's arms. The blonde had reacted to this touch more than his previous minstrations. The older alchemist was totally thrown for a loop. " Edward?"

" Roy, I'm sorry."

" Sorry about what? You don't have anything to be sorry about, it was just a kiss," Roy chuckled. It wasn't often he heard that five-letter word from the blonde, but he had no clue why so he shouldn't really be laughing but the situation was so surreal. What could he do but chuckle at his lover's little idiocincracies.

" I know but I am sorry. You wanted, well...sex and I don't, yet you were doing everything right. It's my fault."

" Ed. Don't worry about it. If you don't want to then we don't have to."

" But I'm going against the arrangement we stated in the very beginning! If you want to than I want you to because that's what we agreed was alright! That was the basis of said arrangement," Ed wailed.

Roy really didn't know what this was about but he was gonna throw all that aside and hit the nail on the head. Edward was not being himself. " Edward, what is this really about? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Edward's eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights. Then his shoulders slumped and he flushed bright pink. It was time to come clean. Golden eyes gazed into coal black. " I want to do something other than suck-face and fuck all the time Roy. I mean, we are **boyfriends **right? Aren't we supposed to go to movies and ice cream and coffee and stuff? Aren't we supposed to learn about each other? I mean, all I _really _know about you is that you have an affinity for miniskirts, you're allergic to mint-flavoured lube and that you really, really like it when I deep throa-"

Roy slapped his hand over Ed's mouth before he ruined the moment. He just called them boyfriends. Boyfriends! Roy Mustang felt like he would melt into a puddle of sugary goo and ruin the leather of his very tan and expensive couch. Ed wormed out of his grip and his face grew even more red. He scratched the back of his blonde noggin' in embarrassment.

" Is it so bad to want to have a little romance?"

Again, Roy melted into a goo-like state and said the stupidest and most romantic and honest and most heartfelt thing he ever had in his whole, entire, twenty-nine year old life.

" I love you."


	4. C is for Cold

**C is for "Cold"**

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Warnings: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N: This one came the easiest to me. Living in Canada, I hate the f-ing cold somedays too. But, I still wouldn't want to be anywhere else : )

X X X X X

Edward Elric appreciated the beauty of the changing seasons as much as the next person. The bountiful, green growth of spring, the bright sunshine and cool breezes of summer, the colourful leaves and the good, hearty food of autumn harvest and the unique symmetry of each falling snowflake in winter. But goddamn, he hated the cold!!

It made his nose run, his skin dry, his joints ache, his automail freeze and his blonde hair staticy and brittle! All the blonde alchemist wanted to do in the winter months was bundle up in a hundred blankets on the couch and sleep. Edward wished he could just hibernate those four to five months away, but unfortunately he was a respectable member of society that held a job (damn the man, he said!!) and he liked spending the holidays with his family too much for his own good.

Well, at least he could do one of the two things he wished for at Christmas. The young alchemist was bundled up on his couch in three comforters, two down-stuffed duvets and one hand-knitted blanket that Alphonse had made him last winter, complete with kitties stitched around the border of the fabric. Ed snuggled into his nest and watched the snow fall from the cloudy Central sky.

The sound of spoons clinking against porcelien drew his attention from the window. Roy, dressed for the weather in a stylish creame knitted turtleneck and black lounge pants, set the steaming mugs of hot chocolate on their wooden coffee table. After taking a hearty sip from his own mug, he slipped under the covers next to the blonde and drew Ed against him, stealing a toasty kiss.

Edward Elric smiled into the chocolate flavoured kiss. There _was_ one thing he liked about the cold, and that was that Roy was always there to warm him up.


	5. D is for Dirty

**D is for "Dirty"**

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Warnings: PG-16 for Ed's potty mouth and Roy's dirty, dirty intentions.

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N: This one came very easily as well. Edward is a dirty, dirty, dirty, little alchemist...hehe XD

X X X X X

Roy stood in utter disgust in the foyer of his home. Just outside of his lovely downtown home, on his stoop in the pouring rain stood the Fullmetal Alchemist. Now, the sight of his small lover would normally be a pleasent surprize, which normally heralded a "I-missed-you-so-much-in-the-past-few-hours-since-I-last-saw-you-at-work" kiss that normally transmuted into a "I-missed-you-so-much-let's-fornicate-right-here-on-the-floor" impropmtu make-out session.

But Edward was drenched, and covered head to toe in some unnameable, foul substance that resembled some sort of slugde or that thing in the tuberware container at the back of the fridge. Whatever it was, it was greeny-black in colour and smelt as if several small animals had died and/or were decomposing in it. Roy Mustang, as much as he loved the blonde did not want him in a 10-foot radius of the house unless the Central Fire Brigade was willing to hose him off right there in the street.

Edward tapped his foot as Roy gawked at him and tried to stop himself from gagging from the stench.

" Well? Are you going just stand there like an idiot or are you gonna let me in? It's fucking cold out here," Edward moved forward and Roy jumped and blocked the entrance of his home bravely with his body."What?!"

" No what! You are covered in god only know's what! There is no-way you are coming in!"

" So you're just gonna leave me out here in the rain to catch hypothermia?!"

" Yeah, looks like it."

" The fuck you are," Ed stated as he pushed past the older man, Roy jumping back against the wall with a girlish squeak.

Instantly getting the hibbie-jibbies, Roy stripped off his shirt as fast as he could, all the while jumping up and down waving his arms in a very wussy way. Edward raised a questioning eyebrow at the display and stopped himself from laughing out loud.

" Some man you are," Ed ridiculed as he stepped out of mucky, leather boots. " Afraid to get a little dirty." As Ed got up on his toes to hang is dingy, tattered jacket on the coat rack, Roy moved.

" Don't. Touch. Anything!"

Roy snatched the jacketout of the blonde's grip with the fewest amount of digits he could manage. The older man just looked ridiculious with one arm stretched out to avoid the jacket from actually touching him, or anything else for that matter, and the other arm pointing to the bathroom down the hall.

" I'll show you who's a man when you get your ass down the hall into that bathroom. Now go and don't muck up the walls!" Roy nearly shrieked but managed to only sound like the boy's mother.

" Pfft. Whatever, **mom**," Ed drawled, flipping his filthy hair over his shoulder and sauntered down the hall saucily.

Roy ran to the laundry room and threw the wet, dirty jacket into the hamper there. There was no way in hell he was washing that thing. The cleaning lady could take care of that, after all that was what he paid the woman a freaking mint for anyway. Roy dragged the plastic hamper down the hall and left it outside the bathroom. The man opened the door and was assulted by steam and the scent of that herbal shampoo Ed liked to use. Roy watched the blonde's silouette for a moment, appreciating the alchemist's slender form.

" Roy, that you?"

" No, it's your stalker," said Roy as he bent to pick up the dirty clothes scattered across the tile floor.

" Ha ha, you're a comic genius. Can you hand me the soap on the sink counter?"

Roy rolled his eyes as he fetched the bar of soap. He peeled the plastic curtain back and handed his lover the soap. Coal black eyes molested the wet and trim form of the blonde, fascinated by the dark golden trail of hair that started just below his navel and nestled between Edward's thighs, hugging his sex. Roy's eyes fell to half mast.

" Thanks," Ed said as he took the soap from the man's hand, totally unaware of Roy's lust-filled gaze, especially when he began rubbing himself down with the bar, suds clinging and falling over his small body.

" Hey Ed..." Roy husked.

" Hmm?" The boy looked up as he washed under his arm.

" You missed a spot, let me get it for you..."

Roy joined Ed in the shower and needless to say, Edward wasn't a dirty little boy for **too** much longer.


	6. E is for Evil

E is for "Evil"

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Warnings: NC-17 for smuttness

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N: I wrote this at school in my law class. The seats are so close together, I was so afraid of someone I know looking over my shoulder and reading what I was writing. If they could somehow miraculously read my handwriting that is. It's pretty bad when you have a hard time reading your own writing.

X X X X X

It had started this morning as they rolled out of bed. The blonde had stretched, but it wasn't a morning stretch. Oh no. Not the way he ran his hands all over his belly and chest and then through his golden hair, going up on his toes and reaching, straining every muscle to a display of erotic perfection. From his freckled back, to his cute little butt and his thighs tensed tight. Then he just flipped that messy golden mane over his shoulder and swept into the bathroom naked as the day he was born.

Then at lunch, he sat there in those tight black clothes and those godforesaken leather pants, legs crossed at the knee causing the material to tighten ever more over his curves. He sat there with his back arched and chocolate smeared across his lips, that saucy pink tongue teasing him as it slid across the silver rim of a spoon. He was doing it on purpose, teasing me with those firey eyes and moans of the small pleasure of eating pudding.

Then they were undressing for bed and he fell wantonly to the bedspread, every piece of clothing remaining in place begging me to take them from him. It was hot and heavy and intense as my hands sought every inch of that taunt body that had teased me all day long. When he was fullfilled but not sated, with sultry eyes he asked me if he could do the same for me but in his own little way. Who was I to say no? Now I relize the error of my ways as I lay bound on the bed, unable to even touch myself to ease the ache between my legs as the blonde vixen pleasures me on a whim.

" You evil, little son of a bitch."

" You love it..." Ed teases as he takes me into his mouth.


	7. G is for Gum

**G is for "Gum"**

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Warnings: PG-13

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist or it's characters.

A/N: This was a quick one but I had fun writing it. Didn't have any good prompts for the letter so I asked my non-anime friend to help me and she came up with some really awsome ones. I think she was a bit apprehensive about my intentions for the word. Hehe...

X X X X X

Roy sat at his desk, reluctantly doing his paperwork because Hawkeye had already informed him today that he was on his second strike. But it was so hard to concentrate on his work with Ed making those god-foresaken noises. With every smack of lips, Roy felt his irritation grow and the smacking of lips was something Roy generally assosiated with good things, especially in context to a Edward Elric. But not today.

The man put his pen down on the paper to start his curvy signature but another squishy sound and the smack of lips interrupted him.

" Edward!" Roy growled, geniuenely annoyed at his lover.

" What?" the boy asked looking up from his heavy alchemical text. It amazed Roy to no end that Ed browzed through those heavy texts as if they were magazines.

" Can't you chew with your mouth closed or something?"

Ed raised an eyebrow at the older man. " No." And proceeded to stick his tongue out at him. Roy's eyebrows arched into his hairline at Ed's behaviour.

" Why are you acting like such a child Edward? Chewing gum is a nasty habit," Roy ridiculed, trying to convince the boy to stop so he could get on with his work. He desperatly wanted to get his work done by the end of the day. Roy liked living and breathing as much as it looked like he took it for granted. He liked breathing very much, thank you.

Ed gave him a look, clearly onto what Roy was trying to do and wasn't letting it get to him. The blonde blew a large pink bubble in defiance, letting it pop loudly causing the man to jump. Ed grinned and turned back to his text continuing to chew noisily.

Roy stewed, arms crossed firmly and glared at the blonde sitting non-chalantly on his office couch. Then the dark-haired man smirked, knowing one way to shut the boy up. Roy stood and rounded his desk, stalking to the couch and flopping down on it beside Edward. Ed smirked and gave the man a side glance.

" What? Want a piece?" he sneered but was caught off guard when Roy's hands clasped his face and the man claimed his lips hungerily. Edward's brazen eyes fluttered shut and his breath caught in the back of his throat as Roy's lips moved over his. The man's tongue teased the seam of his lips and Ed opened his mouth willingly. Roy's tongue sought his and Ed offered it in return, dropping the book and surging against the Colonel wantonly. Then Roy broke away and Ed gasped in disappointment, hands reaching for the man but he stood away.

Roy grinned at Ed's neediness and stuck out his own tongue, showing the blonde the gum he had stole from his own mouth. Edward gaped at the older man as Roy blew his own bubble and returned behind his desk to get to work.

Ed picked the book off the floor and hid his embarrassment behind it as he sulked about Roy's victory over him. Roy began to chew happily, glancing up at the teen from his work. The man chuckled at the colour on Ed's face.

Ed frowned, " Chewing gum is a disgusting habit you know."


	8. H is for Help

**H is for "Help"**

Pairing: Roy x Ed

Warnings: NC-17 for lime content

Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of Fullmetal Alchemist for it's characters.

A/N: I wrote the rough draft of this one is school. I was so afriad of someone looking over my shoulder or asking what I was writing.

X X X X X

The small alchemist had been in their personal library for quite some time now. Roy was just finishing off the dishes in the sink from their dinner, after he had just finished a little paperwork himself. Roy knew that this particular client had been giving Ed some grief and for the past few days, he had been frustrated beyond belief.

Roy knew to give Ed his space to think and twist and work that circle to meet the client's needs. At times like this, Ed needed his space and Roy respected that but it had been 5 days. A whole work week without Edward beside him in bed. Roy was man enough to admit he missed the small alchemist. He missed his touch, his scent and his warmth. Hopefully Ed would finish his work tonight and join him in bed. It had been a long and stressful week for the both of them.

Maybe Roy could help him with the transmutation circle. Share his own alchemic knowledge and offer a fresh perspective on the problem. Roy liked the sound of that. They could talk out the thesis over a hot, refreshing cup of coffee, work the circle with several or less lines then before, test it and finally have an moment of peace that would eventually lead to their hands all over the other. Yes, did he ever like the sound of that.

The older alchemist made a fresh pot of coffee and got down two clean mugs from the shelf. Edward liked a disgusting amount of sugar in his coffee with absolutely no calcium what-so-ever. Roy prepared his own preference, with a little amount of cream. With a tray in hand, Roy made his way down the hall to the private study, where Edward had a habit of living when he was working on a particularily difficult array.

The older man bumped the door open with his hip and Ed's head shot up from his work. Roy smiled at him. His lover looked so cute with his hair drawn back in a messy pony tail with his reading glasses askew, his cheeks flushed and short of breath...wait, what? That's when Roy noticed Edward's pants around his knees and his flesh hand moving on himself. Roy sputtered and nearly dropped the tray of hot coffee all over the floor.

" Edward!" Roy cried, completely experated but turned on extremely by the sight of his lover masturbating.

Edward had the decency to moan in embarrassment, or what Roy hoped desperately was embarrassment but the blonde did not stop. He didn't even pause. " I'm s-sorry Roy, it's...ahhhh...mmm...b-been a while."

The blonde arched into his own hand, throwing his head back in ecstacy, sweat pearling on his brow. Roy set the tray on the far end of the desk, out of harm's way, and pushed Ed's chair back. Edward growled as Roy interrupted his rythem by wrenching his hand away from himself but fell to stuttered begging when Roy's hand moved on him.

" Oh, Roy...ah!" Ed moaned loudly, pulling on the fabric of the man's shirt and dragging him down into a heated kiss. Roy groaned as he plundered his lover's mouth, dragging his broad hand roughly over his lover's erection. Roy paused briefly to play with Ed's slit, causing the blonde to jerk in his grip and cry out his triggered release. Roy continued to pump him through his climax, warm and sticky trails of cum covering his palm amd flowing over his knuckles.

Edward sighed, trying to regulate his breathing. Roy gazed at his lover in the afterglow and cleaned his hand on a stray, blank piece of paper scattered across the desk. With his clean hand, the dark-haired man stroked Ed's damp bangs back. Golden eyes fluttered open and smiled.

" Why didn't you say something Ed?" Roy smirked, sitting on the edge of the desk gazing upon the sated form of his lover. " I could have taken care of you sooner."

" But you did anyway," the blonde smiled lewdly, pulling his pants back over his ass but not bothering to fasten them again. " What are you doing anyway?"

" I thought you might need some assisstance, and apperently I was right."

Ed smirked and took a sip of his coffee. " You sure did, but rest assured, I got the array completed and in working order. I no longer require your assisstence."

" That's were you're wrong," Roy said self-assuredly. Edward raised a questioning eyebrow. The older man got to his feet to stand behind his seated lover. He ran his hands over the blonde's shoulders, both flesh and metal. Ed's head rolled back as Roy messaged his knotted shoulder, a nearly inaudiable moan falling from his lips." Look at all this tension. It's from all those all-nighters and all of that hard work. You need to relax..."

Roy continued his minstrations, turning the massage into a caress, causing the blonde to harden again.

" Looks like you need some help with that..." Roy murmured in the blonde's ear.

" Shut up..." Ed grumbled and shivered. "Cocktease..."


End file.
